


Mayday

by ktrash13



Category: GOT7
Genre: Abuse, College!AU, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktrash13/pseuds/ktrash13
Summary: Mark Tuan: A life of hardship, suffering, and no means of escape.Im Jaebum: A life of support, love, and the means to help.They are polar opposites, but will they be drawn together when they cross paths?*Rewrite of Save Me*





	1. Prologue One

MARK’S P.O.V.

“I just don’t understand why you’re going to college, Mark.” Doyun sounded bored, which matched his position on Mark’s bed; he was on his back, staring at the ceiling. Mark, on the other hand, was arranging and rearranging notebooks, folders, pens, and pencils in his small backpack. He shook his head at Doyun’s remark, causing his shaggy red hair to fall into his eyes.

“To get an education,” Mark replied distractedly. He was inspecting his school supplies once more, ensuring that everything was perfectly in its place and double checking to make sure he had everything he would need. The last thing he wanted was to show up unprepared for his first day of college.

“Did you just give me attitude?” Doyun sat up on the bed, raising an eyebrow at Mark. The redhead looked up quickly, eyes a little wide. 

“No, no. I’m sorry, I was just a little distracted.” Mark proved his point by quickly zipping up the small bag and carefully placing it on his black desk chair. He turned his attention back Doyun, hoping that satisfied the elder.

“Good. You know what happens when you give me attitude.” Doyun punctuated his statement with a chuckle. Mark nodded, looking down at his feet.

“Oh, shit. I have a shift tonight. I gotta run, jagi. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Have a good day at school.” Doyun jumped off the bed, gave Mark a quick kiss on the cheek, and headed out of the house. Mark lifted a hand to his cheek, gently touching where Doyun’s lips had been. A small smile pulled at his lips. 

Mark stayed like that for a few moments before he deemed that it was time to get some sleep. It was already nearing ten o’clock and his first class was at eight the next morning. He brushed his teeth and washed his face before climbing into bed and setting his alarm. He fell asleep rather quickly, thoughts of what tomorrow would bring running through his mind.


	2. Prologue Two

JAEBUM’S P.O.V.

“We are so proud of you.” Jaebum’s mother smiled brightly at him from across the table. Jaebum ducked his head, attempting to hide the soft blush making its way to his cheeks. He mumbled a barely audible ‘thank you’ before taking another bite of his rice.

“You’ve grown up so fast. Are you excited for college?” His father questioned, picking up his glass of water to take a sip. Jaebum nodded easily.

“I am. I think it will be a nice change from high school.” Jaebum laughed lightly. His parents laughed, too, before becoming serious again. 

“You don’t have to follow in my footsteps, son. You know that, right?” His father’s voice was concerned, as if Jaebum was hiding something from him. Jaebum drew his eyebrows together.

“Of course I know that. I’m proud of what you and grandma built, so I intend to keep it alive. Besides, if I weren’t doing this, I would become a doctor, so I would end up working for you anyway.” When his father chuckled and his mother nodded, Jaebum knew that he had dispelled their worry about Jaebum doing something he didn’t want to do.

“I should go make sure my things for tomorrow are organized. Thank you for dinner, eomma,” Jaebum said politely, taking his plate into the kitchen to put it in the sink. Afterwards, he headed upstairs to his bedroom.

Jaebum was taking five courses for his first semester in college. He could have taken more, but he didn’t want to overwhelm himself since it was a new setting. However, that didn’t mean that he had a small amount of school supplies. No, he had several notebooks, folders, and a ridiculous amount of pens, pencils, and highlighters. He also had a textbook for four of his classes, and two smaller books for the last one. Luckily, he had small breaks between his classes, so he didn’t have to carry all of the books at once.

It didn’t take long to make sure everything was in its place. He closed his bag and set it on his desk. It was nearing ten, which meant that Jaebum had to get to sleep if he was going to manage waking up early tomorrow. He went to the top of the stairs, called down ‘goodnight’ to his parents, and hopped into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual chapters will be longer, I promise!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please leave your thoughts in the comments!
> 
> Much love <3

**Author's Note:**

> This was formerly Save Me. I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! Please, leave your thoughts in the comments! Much love <3
> 
> By the way! Doyun is an OC :)


End file.
